An unexpected reunion of love or pain?
by Yoli16
Summary: will your promise change to her sasuke? and is this mysterious girl the girl you made that promise to many years ago? what path will youtake to fufill that promise asnd is it the right one? awsome story!


Chapter 1

You woke up form your comfortable bed in the village hidden of the moon and stars. "My guides should arrive soon" you thought. You went back to bed for about 5 more minutes and then decided to really wake up. You did your morning routines like washing you face, teeth, etc. I finish packing my bags now and then ill go see Eji, and training grounds like he told me to. "Ohayo" you said walking downstairs, you were greeted by your foster mother and father "Ohayo" they replied back. Did you eat your breakfast already? Your mom asked you. "Hanno jeje not yet" you told her, well then "hurry up" you heard your mom tell you while she gave you a big quick smile before turning to ask your dad about something.

I'm not really hungry I think ill skip breakfast today.

15 minutes later

"You done yet yumi" you heard your mom call out to you. "Sort of" you yelled back at her.

'You had always had good hearing since you can remember, the lightest sleeper in my whole family' that thought kind of brought you down. You stood up put you dish on the sink, and then look at the time. "shoot it's almost time, o man i'm so nervous!" Mom, Dad going to the training grounds to meet Eji be back soon and if they arrive can you tell them to wait please.

"fine, fine, but try your best to be back on time, which is exactly one hour from now" She told you. "hai" you yelled back while running towards the training grounds.

Training Grounds

He was training just like usual. "Hey Eji" you yelled to him while running towards him"

"hey you"

Eji POV

Hey you told her when she came towards you "YOU'RE LATE"

"nani" you never gave a time" you heard her whine.

"True but I thought you'd be responsible and come earlier now we only have 4 minutes to hang out together before you leave tootz"

Hey I am responsible she yelled back at you playfully, plus at least we can still hang out.

(jejeje it's killing you that you don't know whether Eji is her boyfriend, friend, family member etc, when will you find out the world may never know it lol jk)

You guys trained for a little, you were known to be a great kunoichi, and you had been the 2nd sister out of three. You were all strong but each of you had a certain area where you were stronger than the rest. (you'll find out soon what each of your specialties is) Then you talked and laugh, and then it was time to start heading back home.

"Common mom said I should try and be on time"

"you on time that'll be a miracle" you told her

"what did you say you little punk"

"little" who you calling little, shortie"

"hey you can't call me shorty, so what if I call you little, you punk"

You guys were arguing with fists up and scowling to one another ready to pounce

Until you saw each other and started laughing you butt of.

You had been trying to have one eye close and the other one open during your argument but had failed miserably.

What time is it? she asked you.

Normal POV

12:50

"NANI" common we gotta run before the guides get home and I get another lecture of being on time.

Yes were going to make it" you yelled while running towards the town.

'Common I just gotta make it.'

5 min. later at home

"The only reason as to why I'm even going to konoah is because I want to ..."

You noticed you were at your house with Eji just a few steps back from you.

Yes I made it exactly on time you yelled while accidentally knocking down the front door.

Okasan I made it own time!! You yelled very proud of yourself

Eji just sweat dropped when he saw what happened with the door.

Cough cough

"Huh" you said while looking around, that when you saw 3 people there along with a very cute white dog on top of the head of one of the guides.

"Oh oopz" "gomenasai" you said bowing. "Am I late?" you asked with a hand behind you head.

"it okay it was just by a few minutes don't worry you heard one your guides tell you."

"Oh konichiwa" you said while giving a quick bow to one of your guides.

'he is very cute' 'he had blond spiky hair, you just loved spiky hair you thought guys looked so hot with spiky hair, he had blue eyes that you could just get lost in them and blonde hair. He was about your height but a tiny bit taller, he seems with a pretty good body too, and a warm smile you thought he was very very cute/hot.

"It's alright" you heard another one say.

"Aww hi there" "aww you are just so kawaii that I wanna hug you!" you said with a huge smile on your face.

Kiba just blushed a little.

Eji just chuckled a little after noticing who you were really talking too.

Can I pet you? You asked.

"Hanno why would you want to pet me" you heard him say. "Huh" o I'm sorry but I wasn't talking to you I was talking to the cute puppy you have on your head you told him while smiling.

Although you had to admit the guy was pretty cute. He had light brown spiky hair, red marks on his face and a pretty face with a pretty good looking body too.

"Jajaja" you heard the blonde dude laughing after you said that.

Even sasuke gave a tiny smirk at how kiba had thought you were talking to him.

"It's time to leave now" you heard the last guide.

Oh gomen, I didn't really notice you.

At this everyone in the room started laughing, "Hey its not funny mom, Eji you said while giving him a death glare, which he chose to ignore.

"anyways my name is Naruto" said the blonde dude "that's kiba and akamaru he said while pointing at kiba, and that's sasuke" he told you.

You took a look at sasuke when you saw him your eyes almost popped he looked familiar to you, he looked like the person you were…" you were thinking until sasuke interrupted your thoughts.

"hello again" you said waving to each of them.

"My name is ……"


End file.
